The Gallery
by Kurai-onii
Summary: Bakura was on a class trip to an art gallery, when all of a sudden he finds himself thrown into a new world and forced to navigate this nightmarish place with his new companions. But can they all be trusted? Rated for yaoi and language. Tendershipping. Xover with Ib.


Kurai-onii: I really love the horror game Ib so I really wanted to write this! So this is my first cross over! YAY! I have a lot of other stories so I'll probably just make long chapters, hopefully four of them. Also you may have noticed I deleted a few stories, that is due to the fact that they were terribly ooc and poorly written, there were also a few I never planned on finishing that I'll probably go back to at an unknown point in time. Sorry if you liked those stories there is a very good chance that I may go back and re-upload them after I'm done with my more popular stories.

**~I don't own anything! WARNING: SPOILERS AND YAOI! Also this will probably be really long, as in a few thousand words in one chapter. If this is too much for you to handle, all flames can be directed off the edge of the nearest cliff. Thank you~**

Bored out of his skull and rolling his dark brown eyes every five minutes, 17 year old Bakura Touzoku brushed his long white bangs away from his forehead and sighed as he stood before a painting called the 'Hanged Man'. He was currently standing in the middle of an art gallery with the rest of his class, he hadn't wanted to come but his teacher had practically dragged him on to the bus muttering that if he was left alone he would steal everything. It wasn't exactly a lie, for he was well known throughout the school for his pranks and thievery, but that didn't mean he wasn't pissed off at the lack of trust placed in him.

"Just remember it's illegal to steal the art." A short tri-haired teen whispered in his ear.

"Shut up Yami. Shouldn't you be off trying to seduce your little boy toy or something?" Bakura hissed Yami's eyes narrowed at the mention of his boyfriend.

"I love and respect Yugi."

"You just want to get into his pants." Yami paled ever so slightly.

"Sure, I've thought about it, I mean Yugi's attractive, and I love him so I mean I'll wait until he's ready…"

Yami was saved when a soft voice called his name and then his shorter counterpart grabbed his hand and pulled him along to show him a piece that interested him. It was impossible to not notice the taller boy's failed attempts of seduction, though Bakura really had no right to judge considering he was single and had never really been in love with anyone.

"The Pharaoh picking on you again Fluffy?" Bakura fought back a growl as the spiky haired Egyptian put his arm around the albino's shoulders.

"Marik…I warned that if you ever called me that again I'd-"

"Rip out his throat and tear out his heart, we know." Marik's boyfriend, also known as Malik butted in. "You're a violent kitty Bakura."

"I'M NOT A BLOODY CAT!"

"Mr. Touzoku, no yelling in the gallery." Their teacher yelled (ironically) in his general direction.

"Then don't yell yourself you uppity bitch." He whispered under his breath. "Could you guys leave me alone?"

"Aw, why? Don't you love us?" The sung together, they really were perfect for each other, they had so much in common like both being thorns in Bakura's side for example.

"No, I hate both of you. Now get the fuck away from me before I snap and try to murder one of you…again." And on that cheerful note Bakura spun around and stormed off down the hall.

"What's his problem?" Malik huffed.

"Who knows…wanna go have sex in the supply closet?" Malik nodded enthusiastically and then the two blondes scurried off.

…

Bakura had been pacing for about ten minutes now and had not found a single thing to be interested in. Sure the giant painting of the 'Abyss of the Deep' was the main attraction but it really wasn't that interesting. There was also a giant statue of a rose that he hadn't even bothered to remember the name…something to do with the soul maybe? Anyway, the pieces he liked most were probably the pitch black statues of women without heads, and dresses of multiple different colors and even then it was only the name that he liked; 'Death of the Individual' death was one of the very limited number of things Bakura liked, of course were he ever to admit this they would most likely lock him up in the psychiatric ward. (A/N: I'm rambling now…do you like it when I ramble? Or does it make you want to choke me?)

Bakura wandered around for a while more before coming across a much larger painting, no one stood before it though it was clearly one of the biggest and hard to miss. The white-haired teen leaned in closer in an attempt to read the title. "Fabricated World?" As if on que the lights flickered off as soon as he stood up straight. "What in the hell? Ra forsaken place probably just has faulty wiring." He shrugged it off and left the small hall he was standing into so that he could go and find his classmates.

But the gallery was empty. Now I don't mean empty as in it wasn't very busy, I mean everyone who had recently been standing around the paintings were gone. His sharp eyes darted to the farthest corners of the large corridor he was standing in but there was not a soul in sight. "Hello? Where is everyone?" He called a hint of fear edging its way into his tone. He cursed himself for being afraid, it was probably just some sick joke his class was playing on him to get back at him for all of the pranks he'd pulled in his life time.

"I swear if this is a joke I'll kill you all while you sleep." He yelled in a poor attempt to force them out of hiding. "Fine then, I'll just leave this hellish place." He huffed before turning and making his way over to the stairs. After descending the short stair case and coming to a brief halt in the main lobby he strode over to the large double doors and yanked on them. They wouldn't budge, so he walked to the nearest window and yanked on it, it wouldn't move and inch either.

His heart nearly stopped as a figure pounded on the glass and then disappeared. "That's it I'm getting the hell out of here!" He turned and ran as fast his legs could carry him into the room where the large display of the 'Abyss of the Deep was held.' He was desperately looking for another exit that he failed to notice the blue paint that trailed on the ground next to the huge painting until he slipped and fell flat on his ass. He rubbed his sore bottom with a groan and looked down towards the offending substance that had caused this injury. The paint looked like it was a trail of foot prints leading to the large art display.

"Okay, I'm supposing whoever is doing this wants me to jump into a painting. Because that makes so much fucking sense! Oh well if it gets me out of here I'm willing to try anything." He rose slowly and turned the painting of water and a giant fish; he timidly stuck his foot out and touched the surface of the painting. He was not expecting the painting to feel like…well water. Bakura quickly glanced around to look for any other option, finding none he took a deep breath and leapt into the painting.

**Sometime later**

Bakura awoke to the feel of a small hand gently shaking his shoulder. He cracked his eyes open ever so slightly to find a small girl with brown hair and red eyes staring down at him. He shot up quickly startling the poor child. Bakura turned to get a good view of the girl; she was relatively short so he was guessing that she was young, she wore a white shirt, a red skirt, and a red necktie, the thing that stood out the most was the brilliantly red rose clutched closely to her chest.

"H-hello." Bakura stuttered. "Are you from the art gallery?" The girl nodded. "Oh, me too! Do have any idea what's going on?" She simply shook her head. "Are you mute or something?"

"No." Her voice shown with fear. "My name's Ib, who are you?"

"O-oh, I'm Bakura, nice too meet you I guess…if you don't mind my asking…what's with the rose?"

She looked at the rose placed in her hands. "I don't know, I just woke up and it was sitting there in a vase. When is loses its petals I get hurt, really bad. You have a rose too." She pointed to something that lay on the ground near the white-haired boy's hand. Bakura looked down at the rose, it was healthy looking and not a petal was out of place, but Bakura immediately grimaced in disgust. The rose was grotesque and horrid in his eyes, for you see the rose was a sickening shade of…pink.

"Pink?! Why do I have to get such a girly color?"

Ib giggled at the teen's antics. "Maybe it's the color of your soul." She suggested.

Bakura glared at her. "If anything my soul is black not…" He shivered. "That horrible, disgusting color that little girls love oh so much!"

Ib's giggles grew louder until it was a full out, fit of laughter. Bakura softened at the sound, it was hard to be mad at her for mocking him, her voice was just so sweet that it seemed to just calm him down. Which was very difficult feat considering he was a 'container filled with angry and evil' as his teachers put it. "If you're done laughing at my expense could you please tell what you know about this place."

"Well…I think it's the gallery, but everyone's gone and all of the paintings are different some even talk and a few chased me and tried to hurt me. You're the first person I've seen at all down here."

Bakura pondered that for a moment. "It sounds dangerous, maybe we should go together. I mean you're just a little girl and it would…suck for you to get hurt." He just couldn't seem to fight this overwhelming urge to protect her. (A/N: Before you even dare to think that, this story is NOT Bakura x Ib, it's not Garry x Ib either, because Ib is a little girl. This story is tendershipping though. *Smiles sheepishly*)

Ib smiled brightly before standing from the cold tile floor. "That'd be great! We could probably get out of here faster if we worked together."

"Yeah, we'll help each other out." Bakura stood and then bent down to scoop up his hated rose. "It may be ugly but I suppose I'll have to keep it. Wouldn't want to take any chances huh?" Ib nodded and then carefully slipped her small hand into Bakura's. "So, Ib how old are you anyway?"

"I'm nine."

"Wow, that's pretty young. I'm seventeen, so I guess I'll have to babysit you." Ib snorted, causing Bakura to scowl yet again. "So who did you come here with?"

"My Mom and my Dad, they let me go on ahead to see the gallery, then the lights went out and everyone was gone… were you here with your girlfriend?"

The albino blushed deeply. "No! I was here with my class and I don't have a girlfriend…you see…I'm sort of…kind of…gay."

Ib blinked several times before smiling again. "That's okay, I don't really know much about being gay, but I like you so I don't care."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Most people are to misguided and stupid to say something like that. You're really smart for such a little girl. AH!" Bakura nearly screamed as a long black arm shot from the wall and stopped just short of his chest. He pulled Ib back as several more hands shot out and blocked their path. "What are these things?"

"I don't know…this never happened before. It kind of scared me." She clutched tightly to Bakura's blue school jacket.

"Okay, we have to get across. Keep close and stay behind me." Bakura took a small step forward to make sure nothing else would pop out. After making sure it was safe he to a few small steps forward, and had almost relaxed when one of the hands clamed around his arm. A searing pain shot throughout his body as he struggled against its hold. He finally broke free and touched the burning arm. "Damn that hurt! Ib be really careful."

"Okay." They stayed close together until they made it to the other side without any more injuries. Bakura fell to the ground with a groan, he pulled his rose to his face and examined it. Out of the nine petals it had, three had fallen off. "Ow, you weren't kidding. When the petals fall, wounds appear on your body. It's like the rose is our life. That just means we'll have to be really careful, never lose you rose, and never give it to anyone. Ouch."

"Here let me help." Ib gently took the rose and walked over to a small table with a vase sitting upon it, then standing on her tip-toes she placed the flower in the water filled vase. Almost instantly the petals grew back and the color became more vibrant.

"Woah, where'd you learn that?" Bakura questioned as he eyed the rose in amazement.

"When one of those paintings hit me I was hurt so I put my rose in a vase like the instructions told me to, and then my rose got better and it didn't hurt anymore." Ib reached up and plucked the rose from the vase and handed it back to Bakura.

"At least my arm doesn't hurt anymore, thanks." Bakura carefully took the rose, while remaining wary of its petals. His hatred for the thing was slowly subsiding, though it was still without a doubt a disgusting color. Filled with new strength the teen stood and smiled kindly at Ib. "Shall we go?"

"Don't you want to rest first?" Ib asked in a concerned tone.

"No way, I'm tough I don't need to be babied, especially by someone so much younger than me." Ib sighed but allowed him have a moment to feel superior. "Let's get a move on. I've got things I've pranks to pull and things to steal."

**A while later for I don't feel like describing everything-**

Bakura didn't like the Death of the Individual anymore; it's hard to like something after it chases you and your companion through a horror filled environment and nearly kills you while doing it. He had also begun to hate these 'Lady in whatever fucking color she felt like wearing' that dragged themselves along the ground and clawed at your legs and midsections. Him and Ib had already used up the water in about 5 vases and frankly he was starting to get pissed. With all the art doing creepy shit, and dumb puzzles, whoever designed this was either a psychopath or a moron. It gets annoying to have to hunt down a code or remember the name of an art piece or even find numbers so that you had to solve a mathematical equation!

At least a lot of the doors had keys, it was the only thing keeping Bakura from going totally insane.

"Damn another locked door." Bakura hissed in irritation. "Another fucking key we have to find."

At first Ib was very alarmed at this boy's language but after traveling through the gallery for Ra knows how long, she had grown rather accustom to it. "Please calm down Bakura I'm sure it won't take that long."

Bakura took a deep breath and then sighed. "You're right Ib that was really childish of me, I thought I saw door the other way. Let's go check it out." Ib nodded and took the lead, walking down the corridor and to the other door. She pulled it open with ease and then stepped back to make sure nothing was going to shoot out and or attack her. When she was sure it was safe she stepped into the room and studied it. The first thing she noticed was the man lying on the floor; he had purple hair with a few black strands on top, though it was hard to tell while he was lying down he was clearly very tall, his clothes were torn and ragged and his face was contorted in pain.

"Poor guy must've run into some trouble with the paintings…hey is that a key in his hand?" Bakura questioned.

"I think so." Bakura bent down and struggled to pull the key from the man's strong grip. "Shouldn't we help him first?"

"No, maybe later but it looks like he's in pretty bad shape. If we try to move him it might just make his condition worse." Bakura yanked the key from the pale hands and stood with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. "Now, let's go check that other door." Ib glanced at the man with red eyes filled with concern but nodded nonetheless.

After walking back to the door, Bakura forced the key into the lock and threw the door open. What met there sight was a Lady in Red tearing the petals off a blue rose. When it looked up and saw them it started to slink towards them quickly with that horrific squeal it often made.

"That rose may belong to that man we saw in the other room." Ib whispered. "We should probably get it."

"Right, don't move." Bakura darted forward without out any hesitation and flew by the creepy painting, which turned and began to chase him. He made it to the blue rose that only had two petals left, scooped it up and ran back to Ib. "Close the door! Close the door! Close the door!" The albino rushed through the entry way just as Ib slammed the door shut, a loud thud could be heard from the other side as the painting beat at the door.

"Are you okay Bakura?"

"I-I'm fine." Bakura painted. "We should probably fix up that rose. Wouldn't want to be bastards and leave the poor guy for dead."

So he made his way over to the nearest vase and placed the rose inside, it healed almost immediately. Bakura pulled it from the vase and turned to Ib. "Ladies first." He said ushering to the door.

"Such a gentlemen." Ib mocked before leading the way back to the room where the injured man resided.

-The end-

Kurai-onii: Okay I'm tired and it's over 3,000 words long. I'll probably update a chapter tomorrow to and it might be longer. If you enjoyed review, if not then get the fuck off and don't leave a flame because flames just show how moronic some people can be.


End file.
